Chasing
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Even though she kept shooting him down, he kept coming up with new ways to ask her. A short story on how James and Lily finally got together. Please R&R!
1. The end of sixth year

I don't own HP or any of the characters. All credit goes to JKR.

"Come on, just one?"  
"No."  
"Please? I swear, just one!"  
"Hmm, let me think about it. Yeah, no."  
"Evans, Just go on ONE date with me!"  
"Potter, I will go on NO dates with you."  
"You'll change your mind one day, Evans."  
"Whatever, Potter."

Lily turned away from James, and continued on her way down the hall to the library, secretly enjoying that he fancied her enough to constantly ask her out. Although, it _did _get a bit annoying sometimes.

James Potter did not give up so easily. Everyday, at least 5 times a day, he would ask her out. He tried a number of various things. Once, he stood up on the Gryffindor table, which only ended with him in detention. Another time, he gave her an enchanted note that was meant to sing to her, but the voice was so horrible, she set it on fire before he could actually ask.

There was also the time he went up to her in the library and took her quill from her hand and wrote out the question on the top of her parchment. Little did he know, it was the transfiguration essay she'd been working on, and had almost finished. Rather than start over, she simply hexed him, and finished the essay. When she turned it in, McGonagall called James out in class, and gave him another weekend of detention.

Even though she kept shooting him down, he kept coming up with new ways to ask her, but his favorite was just to yell it at her when she walked by.

The school year ended, and they went their separate ways for the summer. Lily was slightly surprised when she got letters from James. She hadn't been expecting them at all. What she _was_ expecting however was how he ended every letter- asking her to go out with him. She was cordial at first; actually responding to some of the questions he had asked her. But eventually, all her reply consisted of was 'no.'

This tore James' confidence down, although he'd never let it show. Instead, he decided to play it cool at school this year. He had made Head Boy, and had an inkling that Lily was Head Girl. So he decided that starting now, he'd leave her alone. Oh, he'd still talk to her of course, but he wouldn't ask her out. Instead, he'd wait for her to come to him. _After all, she's bound to come around eventually, right? _He honestly didn't know if she would, but he decided he had to try.


	2. Seventh year, pt 1

The first of September rolled around eventually, and Lily had just arrived at King's Cross when she was attacked by her friends, all demanding to hear every detail of her summer, even though she had written them almost every day. She told them a few things, and said she'd catch them up once they got to school. They all agreed, although Alice looked a little dejected. She reminded them that they needed to get on the train if they wanted to sit together, since all of the cars would be filling up quickly.

They made their way onto the train, and Lily kept looking around herself for James. She knew he had been made Head Boy, and was anxious to see him. She had finally gotten used to his letters, and had even come to enjoy them, when they had stopped abruptly. She still wasn't sure why, and wanted to ask him. This, however, would necessitate that she be able to _find_ him. But try as she might, she couldn't see the familiar mop of black hair.

She finally settled in her seat in the compartment she was sharing with Alice, Marly, Emilie, Claire, Sophie, and Zoe. They had noticed her looking around for someone, and although they all knew who she was looking for, they didn't say anything, they just gave each other looks, as if to say_ we all know it, but she still continues to act like there's nothing going on._

Meanwhile, James was just entering the compartment he shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter. The other students had long learned that trying to take the marauder's compartment could come with serious- no pun intended- consequences. They were free to talk to each other without worrying that someone would come barging in. The only person who ever dared to do that was Lily Evans, and it was usually only when one of them did something they shouldn't have. As the train was leaving the station, James made his way to the prefect's compartment, where he and Lily would be leading the meeting. He got there before she did, although that didn't really surprise him; she was probably just busy talking to her friends.

Eventually the prefects came in the compartment, and settled down, clearly waiting for him to speak. James finally decided that Lily would show up eventually, and so decided to start the meeting on his own.

He had just started talking when the door burst open, and a very pretty girl with very red hair and _very _green eyes walked in.


	3. Seventh year, pt 2

It's kind of short, I know. But hopefully it's just as good.

Lily couldn't believe she was running late. She hadn't forgotten the meeting; she just had been caught up in a conversation when Alice had asked if she needed to get to the meeting. She had run to the proper compartment, and burst in, expecting only prefects to be in there- she really did expect James to forget, or just to not come. Instead, she found James at the front of the compartment, taking the lead, and actually being professional. She knew her face carried a shocked expression, but couldn't quite remember how to get rid of it.

She crept into the back of the compartment, and allowed James to finish. When he was done, he asked if she had anything to add, and she shook her head. With that the meeting was done, and the prefects were free to go back to their cars with their friends. Lily expected James to stop and say something to her, but he just walked by. It wasn't until she called after him that he finally turned around. When she apologized for being late, he shrugged it off, and went back to his car.

Lily was confused, but did the same. She wanted to tell her friends, but she didn't really want to tell them that she thought James didn't like her anymore, and have them think that it made her sad. Because Lily most definitely wasn't sad that James didn't appear to be interested. _Or do I really like him, and I'm just now finding out, because he doesn't like me anymore? No, that's ridiculous, the only thing I like about James Potter is that I get to yell at him._

She didn't tell anyone about his strange change in behavior, and reasoned that, if it didn't change, she wouldn't need to tell everyone, and they'd be able to figure it out themselves.


	4. Seventh year, pt 3

James spent the next few months effectively ignoring Lily. They worked together on Head stuff, and they might even have been becoming friends, but he didn't ask her out once. At first, she was over joyed; it was nice to finally be able to walk down a corridor without someone screaming at her to ask if she wanted to go out. After the second month though, she became unnerved. She had finally realized that she might _actually_ like him, right at the time when he seemed to finally decide that he _didn't_ like her. She tried her best not to let it show, but her friends and roommates were perceptive, and figured out pretty quickly just what was wrong. They encouraged her to ask him out, but she said no, thinking it would embarrass herself more than she needed to.

So instead, she carried on with her life, and tried to pretend that she didn't mind that she seemed to be slipping from his heart.

It was when she was in Hogsmede that she really realized she was in over her head. She was just finishing her Christmas shopping, when she found a rather old looking Quidditch book. She didn't know if he already had it, but she was fairly confident that even of he did, it wasn't as old as the one she was seeing. She asked the shopkeeper how much he wanted for it, and was astounded when the price was 4 galleons, because someone had spilled a potion on it that made a good chunk of the book unreadable. She bought it, even after the man warned her that she should spend her money on something else, because Lily had an idea.

When she went back to the castle, she went straight to the library, and went up to Madame Pince. The two had always had a decent relationship, because Lily was one of the very few students who respected the rules of the library, and Lily also took time to ask how Madame Pince was doing, rather than demanding that she help Lily.

"I need to figure out what was spilled on this, and how to get rid of it."

Madame Pince looked at Lily and at the book, before she answered.

"I know what was spilled. It was an erasing potion. It does more than just vanishing the words, which can be undone. It erases the words. Your only option if you want that to be readable is to re-write everything."  
"Ok then. I need another copy of this book please, preferably one with all the words. And I'll need a place to keep this so that it'll be safe. Can you help me?"  
"The person you're doing this for must be very important. They are lucky to have someone like you."  
"Thank you Madame Pince, but I'm fairly certain that this particular person doesn't actually feel very lucky to know me. That's why I'm doing this. I'm hoping that this serves as an ice breaker."  
"Well, good luck with your endeavor. And of course I can keep both books safe for you."  
"Thank you!"

Lily then took off with the two books, and wen to her favorite table. It was in the far back corner of the library, and offered a perfect view of anyone coming in or out. She took out her inkwell and quill, and got to work, meticulously writing all the parts that had been erased. She knew it would take a while, but Lily also knew that James was worth it.


	5. Seventh year, pt 4

Lily Evans spent the next 2 weeks holed up in the library when she wasn't going to class, eating, or taking care of Head business with James. She had decided that she would remain at the school for the winter holidays, since she really didn't have anyone to go home to. Both her parents were dead, and her sister made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with Lily.

Lily also found out that James was staying, as he was in much the same situation. Sirius would have stayed, but his favorite uncle had invited him, his cousin Andromeda, and Andromeda's husband and daughter to his house for the holidays, and Sirius had gladly accepted.

As it turned out, James and Lily were the only Gryffindors to remain at the castle, which was awkward at first, but by the second night, they found out that they could actually have a decent time together. They spent their time by the lake, either skating or getting into snowball fights, or else bundled up by the fire in the common room.

The days flew by, and soon it was Christmas Eve. Lily and James enjoyed the day together, and joined the staff and the few other students for the feast that night. They had the feast a day early, because the house elves were given Christmas day off.

They returned to the common room, and after a few games of exploding snap, they decided to retire early, and open presents together in the morning.

Around Midnight, Lily snuck out of her dormitory and into James' and placed the finished book at the foot of his bed. She noticed that his roommates, much like hers had left presents at the foot of the bed, and that they were charmed to stun her if she tried to open them before Christmas.

She woke up the next morning, and made her way down to the common room, and to a couch in front of the fire. She brought all her presents out with her, and placed them on the floor in front of herself, and waited for James to come downstairs.

James made his way down about 10 minutes later, and Lily looked at his presents to see if she saw the one from her, and was slightly disappointed when she didn't see it.

"Morning, Lily."  
"Hello James. Happy Christmas."  
"And to you too."  
"Thanks. Shall we get to presents?"  
"My, my, someone's a little curious aren't they?"

"Yes."

Lily picked up her first parcel and looked to see whom it was from. She saw Alice's neat handwriting. When she opened it, she found an empty scrapbook. She smiled to herself, amazed as always at how well her best friend knew her.

She looked at James, and found him opening a present that was no doubt from one of the marauders. Her suspicions were confirmed when he blushed and refused to let her see it when she asked.

Eventually all the gifts were opened. Lily had received a few new books, a camera and some sweets from her friends, as well as a Christmas card from Petunia.

James had gotten similar gifts, except instead of books, he had rather more sweets. Lily was beginning to think he wasn't ever going to open her present, unless he had done so in his dormitory. But she saw him take one last parcel from behind him, and had to hide the smile when she recognized it as her own.

James looked at it curiously

"What's that?"  
"A present."  
"I know that. Who's it from?"  
"I don't know. There's no label. If it hadn't been at the foot of my bed, I wouldn't have known whose it was."

"That's interesting. Are you going to open it?"

"I suppose I should."

James proceeded to open the package carefully. He seemed a bit confused at first, until he turned the book over to he front, and saw that it was a Quidditch book.

"Wow."

"I wonder if it has a note on the inside, telling you who it's from?"  
"I don't know."  
James opened the book, but didn't find a note. Lily suggested he look through it, in case it shed some light on who might have given it to him. James agreed, and Lily got up to go take her presents to her room to pack in her trunk.

"Hey, Lily, you forgot to open one."  
Lily turned around and saw James holding a slender box, with very pretty paper and a nice bow.

"Where did it come from?"  
"It was under this lovely card."  
James held up Petunia's card, and Lily scoffed.

"I definitely don't want to open it if it came from _her_."  
"But, Lily, the tag says it's from your mum and dad."

At this, Lily's eyes started tearing up. She walked back over to James, who handed her the box, and a piece of paper.

"I already saw the card. I don't need to re-read how much my sister hates me."

"This isn't the card. It was tucked in the envelope."

Lily took the note, and placed the box next to her leg. She unfolded the paper, and was greeted with Petunia's handwriting. She almost put the note in the fire, but she forced herself to read it. After the first line, Lily was nearly in tears, and by the end, she was openly crying

Lily,

I know we don't talk much, but right after you left,

mum and dad gave me this to give you in case they

couldn't. It didn't seem right to keep what is rightfully

If you feel guilty, don't, they didn't forget me. I really

want to be your sister again, honest. But I can't if

you're really going to try to fight this maniac you were

telling us about. I can't finally let you back in if I'm

constantly worried about whether it'll be the last time I see

you again. Please understand. You're the only family

I have left. If you die, I'll have no one left. So this is me,

begging you not to do this. I can't lose the last person I have.

I love you, and I always will,

Petunia.

"Lily, are you ok?"  
"No, but I think I might be."

Lily slowly picked up the package, and turned it over in her hands. James gave her a quizzical look, obviously confused as to why she wasn't ripping it open.

"It's from my parents. They gave it to my sister to give to me. But that's not why I don't want to open it. James, my parents are dead. And they have been for over a year."

"You should still open it. I want nothing more than to be able to have another present from my parents to open."

Lily nodded, and opened the box. Inside was some gray fluff, and nestled in the fluff was a locket. It was in the shape of a heart, it was gold, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When she opened the locket, she was face to face with two pictures. One was the four of them, her mum, her dad, Petunia and Lily, when Lily was about 7. The girls were hugging each other tightly, and their parents were smiling at them. The other picture was of just Lily and Petunia, when Lily was about four. Petunia had been giving Lily a piggy-back ride, and the girls' father had interrupted to take the picture. Both girls were laughing and smiling, and both their eyes, both pitch black and emerald green, were shining.

Lily had new found tears streaming down her face. She turned her back to James, and motioned for him to put the necklace on her. He obliged, and before he moved her hair back into place, he kissed the back of her neck. Lily whipped around to look at him, and saw a playful smile on his face

"I know you gave me the book. It's exactly something you would do."  
"I saw it, and thought you'd like it."  
"I also know you copied the parts that had been erased."  
"How do you know that?"  
"It's easy. I'd know your handwriting anywhere."

Lily nodded, and turned herself to face James completely. She leaned in to him and placed her lips against his. The kiss was filled with passion and longing, and it was more wonderful than Lily could have ever imagined.

When they broke apart, they were panting. Lily leaned in to hug James, and whispered in his ear

"I think I might be in love with you James Potter."

"You think you are?"  
"Screw that. I'm in love with you James Potter."

"How long have you loved me?"  
"Since your letters stopped this summer, and I realized that I missed them."  
"That's good."  
"Oh, is it?"  
"Yeah."  
"And why's that?"  
"Cause I love you too."

They smiled at each other, and kissed again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent peacefully. They both worked on essays that would be due soon. Lily also wrote a thank you note to Petunia, but told her that she had to fight. Even if she did die, she was determined to take some of them down with her, if only for vengeance for her parents. She didn't expect a reply from Petunia.

Snogging breaks were also a necessary part of them now dating, but they managed pretty well for the rest of break. Needless to say, Gryffindor house was very pleased, although not very surprised when they returned from their break to find that the Head Boy and Girl had gotten together over the break.


	6. The real world

Graduation came and went, James proposed and Lily accepted. James told Lily not to worry about price, that his family would take care of it. He just wanted her to be happy.

Lily was right, she had never received a letter back from Petunia, but she still felt the need to invite her sister to her wedding.

The day finally arrived, the ceremony was done, and Lily was enjoying the reception. She heard someone come up behind her, and when she turned, she was shocked to see Petunia behind her.

"Can we talk?"  
"Yeah."

They walked out of the tent, and as they were leaving, James shot Lily a look, asking of she wanted him to come with her. She shook her head; she wanted to do this alone. Besides, she had her wand with her, so she'd be ok.

"You look gorgeous."  
"Thank you. Although I must say, I'm surprised you came."  
"I considered not coming, but I didn't know if he had family, and I didn't want you to not have any family. I mean I know you have friends and whatnot, but having family is different, and I-"

"Petunia, it's ok. I'm glad you came."  
"Oh. Ok then. But I also want you to know, that I meant what my letter said. I can't be your best friend again if I know there's a strong possibility that I'll lose you soon."  
"I understand Petunia. But even if we can't be friends again, can you promise me something? Please?"  
"I can try."  
"Ok. I'm pregnant. No, that's not why we got married, I only just found out. What I want you to promise me is that if something happens to James and I after the baby is born, that you'll take care of it. We'll have a godfather, one of James' best friends, but I'd feel better knowing that my baby would grow up with my sister. James' friends like their jokes, and I know that if you do have to raise the baby that you'll do a great job. Can you please do that for me? Please?"

Petunia looked hard at her little sister. For the first time in Petunia didn't know how long she wasn't looking at the girl she had called a freak. She was looking at the girl who was her best friend. The girl that made her laugh, and the girl she had wanted nothing more than to protect. And when Petunia looked into her sister's eyes, the eyes she had loved when they were children, and loved even more now, she saw something that scarred her: Petunia looked into her brave, strong, willful baby sister's eyes, and in that moment, Petunia couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sister look so scarred.

"Of course I'll do it."

Lily's 'thank you' was barely above a whisper, and Petunia could tell she was about to cry, so she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She went to Lily and hugged her tightly, as if one hug could erase years of bad blood between the two. As if one hug could convey every emotion she felt for her sister at the moment- love, pride, glee, fear- as if that one hug could protect her baby sister from all the bad things and bad people that so desperately wanted her dead.

Lily went back into the reception, after saying goodbye to Petunia, who wanted to get back to her husband. James gave her a quizzical look, and she shook her head the tiniest bit, meaning she'd tell him later.

The party ended, and the two began moving their things to their new house. That night, Lily told James about her and Petunia's discussion, which of course, led to Lily telling James that she was pregnant, but had only just found out. They went to bed that night, and every night until they died, with their arms around each other. They never said it out loud, but they hope that if they were killed in their sleep, that they'd be found like this, and wouldn't ever be separated.

And true to her word, when Petunia found out her sister had died, she immediately wrote to Albus Dumbledore, for the second time in her life, and asked that her sister's son be brought to live with them. Petunia took great care of Harry, and loved him like her own son. The two boys got along wonderfully, and Petunia found that after a while, Harry's eyes no longer made her too sad to look at.

But when Harry turned 5, he showed his first real bit of magic, and it was something that scarred Vernon greatly. He insisted on locking Harry in a closet, hoping to squash the magic out of him. Petunia tried to protest, but it only caused Vernon to yell at her. It went on for so long that she finally relented, after he threatened to leave her along with Harry and Dudley.

But whenever Vernon punished Harry by not giving him food, Petunia would never finish her own dinner, and bringing it to him, heated up, after Vernon had gone to bed.

Petunia could never tell Vernon, but she really did love Harry. He was living proof that his mother really had died for something, and that Petunia hadn't lost her sister and one-time best friend for nothing. Whenever Harry's birthday rolled around, although she didn't give him presents, she always was very thankful that Lily had had such a wonderful child. And more than anything, Petunia was glad that she had decided to go to Lily and James' wedding after all.

**A/N:** I know the last bit with Petunia is _really_ fluffy, but I like to think that she loved her sister, and even Harry, even if she couldn't always show it.


End file.
